memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan (alternate reality)
:You may be looking for the prime universe Vulcan. Vulcan was a Class M planet in the Vulcan system and the homeworld of the Vulcan species, and a founder planet of the United Federation of Planets. Planetary features Vulcan, as seen from orbit was largely red in color, with some green and brown. Vulcan had a considerably higher gravity and thinner atmosphere than Earth. It was mostly an arid planet, with many large jutting rock formations, with most of the surface consisting of large deserts or mountain ranges, along with scattered small seas. Desert areas are prone to large amounts of heat, light and electrical sand fire storms. ( ) There were several tourist attractions on Vulcan, including active volcanos, ancient ruins, and lava fields. ( ) History :See also: Vulcan history As early as the mid-20th century the planet Vulcan had contact with the Tellarites and, covertly, with Humans. By the late 21st or early 22nd century they had established contact with the Humans, Cardassians, Klingons, Tholians and Trill, among others. ( , , ) In 2152 there were over a million physicians on Vulcan. ( ) During the mid-22nd century, the death penalty was still common practice in Vulcan courts for a small number of offenses, including treason. ( ) Before co-founding the Federation in 2161, Vulcan was in conflict with Andoria. It controlled the Coridan government, and had exchanged ambassadors with Earth and Qo'noS, among others. ( ) For centuries, the planet was governed by a government called the Vulcan High Command. It was dissolved in 2154 when the Kir'Shara was discovered. However, it was later reinstated and remained as the ruling body until 2258. ( , ) Destruction In 2258, the planet had a population of six billion, when it was attacked by the Romulan Nero in his vessel, the Narada. The Narada deployed a drill platform in the planet's atmosphere, and began drilling into the surface. A distress call from the planet resulted in the deployment of ten Federation starships to the planet, where all but the were destroyed by the Narada. The drill platform was ultimately disabled, but not before the energy stream had penetrated the planet's core. A canister of red matter was then dropped into the drill hole, which detonated when it was consumed by the planet's core, creating a singularity at the heart of the planet, which proceeded to tear it apart. With only minutes remaining, the planet's population attempted to evacuate, with acting Enterprise captain rescuing several members of the Vulcan Council before the planet was lost. The number of survivors from the planet was estimated to be fewer than ten thousand; the total number of remaining Vulcans, including those off-world at the time, is uncertain, but low enough for Spock to consider his race an "endangered species". ( ) :This shockingly low number may refer only to those who were able to escape from Vulcan and may not take into account the millions of Vulcans living off-world on Federation planets and serving aboard Federation starships. http://trekmovie.com/2009/05/22/orci-and-kurtzman-reveal-star-trek-details-in-trekmovie-fan-qa/ it:Vulcano (realtà alternativa) Category:Planets Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)